A choice
by SooyoungsterSunshiner
Summary: Hungary made a choice. She was sure of that choice. No other choices came to mind. She wanted this. Right? Right? Pruhun angst


"So, how are you feeling? Nervous?" Belgium squealed , while plaiting a section of the hungarian's hair.

"Nope, why would I be nervous, I've wanted this my whole life everything else seems kinda… irrelevant"

"So, you've never considered anything else or… thought any differently about your choices?"

"Bel, I have no idea what your talking about, Im marrying Austria today, and that's all I've ever wanted, I don't see any other choice I could have possibly made"

The blonde sighed sadly. "When you said irrelevant, did that include your friends?"

She laughed "Oh Bella, don't worry I'm not going to abandon you or forget about you, don't worry"

"Eliza, I wasn't talking about me. Don't you think there might have been another choice perhaps, someone who has been there your whole life, and never left your side, not for anything?"

Hungary looked at her friend quizzically. "I really have no idea what your talking about."

Bella shot her a sad smile before getting up and leaving the room, to where Antonio was waiting.

"Nope, she really does not see it."

Spain breathed in. "I just hope to God that he'll be ok"

When the guests poured their ways into the church, and England hurriedly plonked his bum down next to a certain Albino.

At some point during the ceremony, Arthur turned to look at Gilbert, and boy was she not expecting what he saw.

He saw pain. Pure and utter pain. Not just a tinge of annoyance, or the slightest bit of sadness, no this man was in complete agony.

And England knew this, because he had seen that face before, on himself. July 4th, 1766. And when he saw that face again, for an instance, the pain he had been in then suddenly came over him. And he knew the sheer torment the great Prussia was in.

But why though, what was causing this pain? He followed his gaze and realized the cause.

Gilberts eyes were fixed on the one and only Eliza of Hungary, and her eyes were locked with Austria's and her face was happy enough to power the sun. But Gilberts face was a bombsite.

"Of course!" Arthur mentally slapped himself for not realizing this earlier.

He wondered if anyone else knew as well, and found out some quite obviously did.

The Frog and Tomato were glancing over with concerned expressions, that made sense, they were his best mates, he also saw Belgium with a wrorried look, Spain probably told him. Germany seemed blissfully ignorant, but Venenziano, to his surprise, knew something was up.

They felt his sorrow, but what could they do?

Right before the vows, Eliza was pretty much wetting herself with excitement, but she couldn't shake off what Belgium had said before, and felt as if she was missing something. She took a good look at the guests.

Australia was trying to cheer up Wy, who was looked bored beyond all hell, and New Zealand was attempting to quite them down.

Belarus was threatening Lithuiania with… oh god is that a knife? Lithuaniia and Poland were clinging onto each other and trembling, and she couldn't help but smile, she shipped them _hard_.

Canada was sitting next to Seychelles, who was grinning like hell, she adored Weddings.

Sweden was staring directly at the alter, not blinking with his arm wound tightly around Finlands shoulder. Denmark as usual, was annoying Norway, who responded by repeatedly hitting him, and Iceland sat at the end of the pew, face palming in embarrassment, miming "Help me" over at Hong Kong on the isle next to them.

Hong Kong was sitting as far away from his family as possible, and that was understandable. Korea was wailing his hands in the air, knocking Japan in the face. China was getting angry at both of them, while Taiwan plaited his hair humming. Vietnam was looking somewhat like a cat, she was paying attention, her posture seemed… regal.

Greece was…asleep.

Turkey was laughing at him.

Kugelmugel was drawing the alter.

Liechtenstein was marvelling at the decorations and kept pulling Switzerland's arm to show him, and Switzerland looked like he didn't want to be here, then again, did he ever want to be anywhere?

Sealand was miming words to Wy she couldn't understand, or she just couldn't be bothered to talk to him.

Romano was sitting there in a huff, not talking or looking at anyone, as usual, and Spain and France were looking at something… what were they looking at?

Oh. They were worriedly looking at the great Albino Prussia.

Her best friend since she could remember.

The one who had always had her back, and had always been there for her.

The one who loved her more than anything.

And in that moment, she realized she had another choice.

But she didn't take it.

Watching that ceremony, was more painful than any battle, any loss. His heart felt like it and been torn from his body and trampled over by angry horses.

Prussia wasn't going to hold a grudge or judge her, he could never to that. He really didn't blame her, who would go for the obnoxious, irritating Prussia when you could have the well refined , gentleman Austria.

So at the celebration afterwords, he simply sat there, a sad smile spread across his face, completely and utterly shattered.

Eventually he managed to get up, and weakly ask her to dance, and she accepted, she owed it to him for doing this too him.

And she saw his fragile sake, his saddened expressions, that was not the Prussia she knew. It broke her heart, all she could think of was "Did I, do this too him?"

A thought occurred to her, did she make the right choice?

Years later, Hungary was sobbing into the covers, her only wish was for him to be there, but he wasn't, and never could again. Her damn stupid choice. All her fault. Idiotic choice. Crappy choice. Horrible choice. Disastrous flipping choice.

The wrong choice.


End file.
